compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zao Nephalem
Lord Zao Nephalem is second-in-command of a Nautolan Society Guild and is Lord of House ExHilo. Biography Unlike most Nautolans, Zao was at home both in water and in the trees. As a child he would climb trees to dizzying heights to jump off into lakes far below. That is when Zao caught the flying bug. He loved the sense of flying, and soon bought a cheap speeder to work on. After failing miserably at getting the damn thing to work, Zao decided leave his flying love and go back to the forest on foot. After his formal education, Zao was a guide for “Wild Planets Safari”, a hunting business spanning the galaxy for large and exotic animal hunts for the rich and bloodthirsty. He was the scout that went out ahead of the group before they reached the desired planet, and found the herds of beasts, or that one large target that often considered him lunch. This scouting allotted him the opportunity to pursue his love of flying once again. He became very good at flying at great speeds just feet above the treetops scanning for herds of animals below. He had a good life, and was content with it. Then one fateful day, Zao arrived on his home planet of Glee Anselm to visit his family. Zao’s family had come to the Star port to see him, … his little sister ran towards him as his parents stood at the entrance waving. He bent down to hug his sister, but as he stood back up holding her in his arms, a white flash blinded Zao, … then darkness. When he regain consciousness, all he could smell was burning metal and meat, and cries for help. His little sister was lying on the ground next to him. Once emergency personnel started to drag Zao and his sister away from the burning debris, he could see the destruction. The only thing that saved them was that they were on the lee side of his ship from the apparent epicenter of an explosion. His ship, only half a ship now, had taken the brunt of the hit. Soon a medical team came to their side. Zao's sister, Hiwatta, had a concussion, but was stable. There was no Hospital at the time on Glee, so the medical teams could only treat her with basic first aid. Zao himself had some slight burns, a few cuts, and also suffering from a concussion. Afterwards he looked around for his mother and father, but he could not see them. The truth hit quick, and cold. He saw a row forming of bodies covered by white tarps and blankets, … covered over their faces. After weeks of settling his family’s affairs with government and kin, Zao sat in a stupor, still unable to grasp what had happened. His sister had gone back to school for the semester, and he was alone. What kicked him out of his stupor, and into anger, was a report over the holonet that the government still had not found who was responsible for the apparent terrorist attack. The major hold up was that the government was powerless to board suspected ships out in interstellar space. The rules of the government were impeding their own set rules of justice. He saw government as a broken system. He wanted justice, he wanted revenge. He spend hours at the holonet cafes looking up news of vigilante groups and others that took the law into their own hands, … he would be one of them. With what credits his family had, he bought a YT-1210. Before leaving Glee, he left a note for his sister telling her he had found a way to avenge their parents, and that one day he would return. Zao traveled to the Orus sector. He had read about pirate activity there. He soon hooked up with a group that took him on as a scout, and taught him the basics of melee weapons and their advantage over blasters. Zao soon became known for his preference of melee weapons over ranged weapons and blasters. After a failed uprising against the Pirate's Leader, Zao traveled far away to hide in a prospector’s camp until he felt the threat of payback had died down. During this time, Zao found that he was good at trading, and managing businesses. And he became more of a commerce Nautolan than a fighter. It was during this time of long months alone on a rock looking for minerals that Zao found religion. It soothed his mind and his soul, and made him more at peace with his past. After the Overseer of The Way saw Zao’s ambition for this new found faith, he was prompted to ordain Zao as a Chaplain of the faith. After he felt the threat of payback had passed, Zao went back out into the Galaxy to see what it held for him now that he had come to peace with his past. After several fortunate sales, Zao boosted his worth. After being found by the ExGal society, he quickly went to work in establishing himself in the Avance Coalition. Once he had a job, and a home, Zao went back to Glee to find his little sister had grown up, ... but without guidance, had fallen into the wrong crowd. He pulled her from the planet and took her with him back to his home on Jomark. He enrolled her into a martial arts school run by Master Piico SaNikto. Master Piico quickly molded her into a lady with a fist of fire. Zao quickly founded the royal House ExHilo and became the director of ExGal Society, helping to build the infrastructure and development the expansion of the Avance Coalition. As if his life had not been thrown into a tailspin enough, he met the Nautolan Society Overlord's sister, Anjyl Kutol, and fell in love with her. To his surprise, she seemed to care for him as well. They were quickly wed with a honeymoon, oddly enough for Nautolans, in the mountain region of Corvanni IV, just outside of Zao's Palace. Anjyl quickly bonded with Zao's sister as their draw towards physical contest seemed to both be quite strong. They can both often be seen practicing their skills either in Zao's palace gardens, or just outside in the Teras Kasi competitions. Zao currently holds the rank of Duke in the Avance Coalition and has a position in the Hall of Houses as Lord of House ExHilo. http://i188.photobucket.com/albums/z202/zao_nephalem/swcombine/ZAOT100-zoom.jpg Current Positions * Avance Coalition – Duke * House ExHilo – Lord * ExGal Society – Director * Nautolan Society – Contra Category:Individuals Category:Nautolan